


小夢

by RuinedAmberlake



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom, デビルマン, 恶魔人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedAmberlake/pseuds/RuinedAmberlake
Summary: A little dream





	小夢

变成恶魔人之后，不动明对光的敏感度上升了。就像现在，卧室门开了一条小缝，电的冷光射入，他几乎与之同步醒来。飞鸟了却没有立刻进来，那个丰满的秘书似乎在找他。他耐心地回应着，把掌心贴在门把上，脸却侧过去，问：“睡着了？”

秘书。想到秘书，他就记起晚餐那一眼。她躬下身，西装内未着一物，仿佛故意在飞鸟面前向自己展露她傲人的乳房。不动明下身立即有了反应，错过了秘书的回答。

“没事，我就去看一下。”飞鸟要进来了，不动明匆忙地翻过身，夹好腿，合上双眼。如同一个世纪般漫长，不动明开始焦虑，从门口走到床边明明只需几步，他在看什么？不动明听到自己刻意营造出的呼吸声，浅浅的，慢慢的，下一秒就要打起鼾来一样。可他的身体却越来越燥热，血液如溃败的岩浆奔流，原来只是半勃的阴茎已经完全勃起了，他是变态吗？一面猜测着飞鸟的视线，一面兴奋，他现在就想暴起，将他拉过来，按在床上。

飞鸟走进来的第一步却把落地窗开了。夏夜的空气沉甸甸的，风一搅，远处的树笨重地动起来，枝叶相互磨损着。

“安蒙。”飞鸟轻轻地，无所求地叫了一声。不动明跳下床，脱了睡衣，猎豹捕食似的，把飞鸟了死死扣在窗边。他忍不住了，自从变成恶魔人以来，他就不愿克制自己的真实欲望。飞鸟给了他一个意料之中的笑脸。说是笑脸，不动明总觉得不恰当，因为笑是用来表达快乐的……而快乐……他竟无法想象快乐的飞鸟。飞鸟自然也有嘴角上勾的时候，需要自己的时候，从天而降从白袍里拔出枪扫射一圈的时候，说着遵守规矩是无用的，踩尽油门的时候，他是何等意气风发，胜券在握，他在他旁边都像离他很远。那些时刻里，他俩难道不快乐吗？但……

“安蒙。”飞鸟第二次这样说了。不，第三次了吧，在他变成恶魔人的那一刻，他不也呼唤了这个恶魔的名字了吗？

“你在叫谁？”不动明听见自己如此回复，再将怀里的飞鸟狠狠捏紧，“你想要谁？”安慰自己仍然存有“人之心”的飞鸟，说要歼灭恶魔的飞鸟，称自己是他唯一能够相信的挚友的飞鸟……不动明由内至外冒出一声低吼：“你为什么要跟死丽濡一样叫我？”但必须承认，听到他说“安蒙”的时候，不动明只想变出利爪在他美丽的脸上划下几道血痕。杀人比做爱还要痛快。

虽然他这么想，可等他反应过来，他已经在飞鸟的带领下，倒在床上了。飞鸟湛蓝的眼瞳在黑夜里如两簇交相辉映的幽火。窗还开着，闷热厚重的风吹进来，不动明疑惑，为什么他还没有强暴他。飞鸟张开腿坦然地勾住不动明的腰，用脚踝使力，让他拱向自己，再撑起身，顺理成章地在他唇上印了一个吻。

一个吻怎么够。飞鸟不知倦地吻了一下又一下，学那蜻蜓点水的轻盈，他吻他的嘴唇，吻他的眼睛，由上及下地吻他鼻梁。这些吻都似羽毛拂过，不动明平缓下来的暴躁又再度复燃，他夺过主动权，钳住飞鸟了的下颌，往他嘴里伸舌头，不再受他布施。飞鸟弯了弯眼睛，一双蓝宝石似的眼内，幽火依然软软地烧着。不动明很快就发现了不对劲，他们的身体已经如此贴合，他顶着他，像一只兽不舍得把肉两三口吃完，只是顶着，任由身体骚动，血液沸腾，只顾慢慢地，用力地，亲他、舔他。他却一点反应都没有，皮肤还带着洗过澡后的清香，凉浸浸的，哪怕他们在接吻，唾液交渡，不动明却感觉自己是一个受渴的人在接水。

“为什么？”

飞鸟不置可否地望着他，两团火光深处藏着异常坚硬的石芯。他知道飞鸟要问什么，他得意洋洋：

“为什么要跟你上床？”

“为什么跟你上床却没有勃起？”

可他最终只吐出一句：

“我喜欢痛。”

明示到这个地步的飞鸟，噙着笑拉开了不动明的裤链，再脱下他的内裤。他看上去兴致勃勃，一手圈住那根明显异化了的阴茎，要往嘴里塞。不动明看着这一幕，彻底地释放了自我，左手食指也加入到飞鸟的口里，往内壁抠挖，右手却从飞鸟的后背爬上来，停在他的颈脖处，不断地揉弄。

一次深喉过后，飞鸟了作势要推开他。不动明恋恋不舍，往他温热的嘴里射完了才抽出来。这回轮到不动明满意地笑了，他很喜欢飞鸟蓝蓝的眼睛，鲜艳得如同刚浇过露水的嘴唇，哦，还有他已经凌乱的金发。他双腿反剪，棉布白的睡衫还没脱，跪在床上擦精液的样子，比他心中的天使不差多少。这个联想刺痛了不动明，他把目光从飞鸟了身上挪开，但也很快地，他再度亢奋起来。因为拥有天使般外貌的飞鸟，用脚掐住了他。

这场取乐远未结束。不动明，更准确地说，他现在更像嗜杀的安蒙，凑过去，温柔地给飞鸟解衣扣，爪尖一划，纽扣都崩了。飞鸟早就料他学不来含情脉脉，见此情此景，不能忍耐，笑了出来。不动明尴尬有之，难为情有之，但原先想象不到的飞鸟了，已经出现了。他笑到花枝乱颤，白肤泛红，报废的睡衫从肩头悄然滑落。而随着裸露的部分愈多，夜色愈深，白的愈亮，不动明犹如在强光照耀下，煞得双眼愈发通红。他想立刻就把阴茎插到他的肚脐里。

“了。别笑了。”但这句话刚说出口，不动明就后悔了，这像是某个教导主任在教育死不悔改的学生时说的话。而且，直到现在，飞鸟还是穿着衣服的，兴冲冲地脱光了的，只有自己。磨磨蹭蹭、中途笑场，普通的性爱是这样的吗？他原先不是想着要强暴他来着吗？

想到这里，不动明整个人又开始动摇起来，他能清醒地意识到，有时是他自己在说话，但有时却是那个东西——“安蒙”在主导着他的思想。他爱飞鸟吗？那个，他们有，有继续做下去的必要吗？不动明脸红了，他想要下床去把衣服穿上，把灯开了。

飞鸟了不知道他在想什么，但他比不动明要知情达意多了。他截住不动明，把自己塞进他怀里，摸遍他全身，最后抱住他的头，在他耳边说：“帮我把裤子脱了。”

风已经奄息了许久，凝重的空气滞涩了情事的发展。不动明还未想出个所以然，就再次闻到了飞鸟身上沐浴露的香味，青苹果的芬芳。他们刚在房间内折腾了这么久，都出了层薄汗，喘息间，催熟了那种青涩的果实，勾引出它浓烈的气味。他听到他肋骨下的心跳，就如同守着一颗成熟的、甜美的果实。彼时天空闪过一道白光，随即落雷滚滚，倾盆大雨刹那间成形。不动明听话地照做了。清冷的风渗进来，飞鸟终于赤裸地缩在他胸前，不动明僵硬地将其摊放于床，真正的玉体横陈……光，幽微却澈然的光……他涌起流泪的冲动，体内的热血却在这一刻疏通，不再冲撞，反而畅快地流动着，仿若一遍又一遍的新生。他俯下身，死死按住飞鸟的手腕，撕咬他全身，进入他内部。这样的欢愉，就像每次举杯入喉都会情不自禁阖上双眼，品尝黑暗带来的甘辛。黑夜的尽头可是梦？

而梦的尽头，光，真正的天光涌了下来。不动明坐起身，瞥见床角边落了一件睡衣，纽扣都散了，还沾着血。他不明所以，揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，扭头瞅见枕头上也粘着几根被光照白了的金发。虽然变成了恶魔人以来，每天醒来都是一场异动，但今天的似乎昭示着某种未来。不动明像被什么东西攫住般，昨晚的梦蓦地在脑海里再放送：那个曾经对着小猫哭泣的自己，成了飞鸟了。天地间的雨继续下着，却没有其他的什么人能够给他打伞。  
飞鸟最后还在喊他，声嘶力竭地喊他：Akira。

 

然而，在这样尽兴的高潮里，飞鸟也醒了。他一个人醒来。旁边冰冷的不动明。他想，那个梦里，不动明竟然没有哭。他明明想他对着他哭，在梦里反而做不到了。他伏在他身上，去够他的眼尾。这是第一次和最后一次了。极目所至的，荒无人烟的，这个红粉世界，即将迎来无梦的黑暗。他忽然非常放松，蜷起腿，回拢翅膀搂紧了自己。

**Author's Note:**

> *时间点在最终话后
> 
> *玩了一个“在那做梦的人的梦中，被梦见的人醒了”的梗


End file.
